The Time We Knew
by Keeyah702
Summary: Kinana was just a normal girl with a family who used money to solve all their problems. After an accident that happened to her she now goes through life forgetting previous days. But what was called an accident...really an accident or a curse that was repeating its cycle? Cobra finds himself trapped in this cycle and sees every memory Kinana can't remember. Who is she? He wonders..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know the first chapter is short, but I wanted to see if people would open up to this new story. Feel free to review tell me if you like it so far and wish to continue. Thank you C:**

* * *

**xXx**

Kinana watched the birds fly across the blue sky; wondering where they were going. Did they have a purpose in life or were they just free spirits?

"Kinana don't do that...you look like one of those filthy kids down in the valley who look lost all the time." She looked at a woman who now sat down.

They were both sitting out on the terrace; having breakfast. It was as if Kinana had flown out of her body for a brief second before coming back to reality.

"Mother..." She looked at the woman across from her with a blank stare.

"Yes what is it?" The woman drank some tea their maid was serving.

"Um..." She had no idea what she was going to say to her mother just then.

"There's no room for Um, Ifs or Buts Kinana I've told you that. Now go get ready and I'll have Jellal take you." With an unsure movement she did as she was told.

The woman watched her daughter leave; she had a look of sadness.

"Well good morning princess...?" A man walked passed Kinana; watching her walk away without noticing him.

"I'm really getting tired of this..." The man said to the woman as he made his way to the terrace.

"I'm sorry honey; Kinana is having another relapse of memory loss. You heard what the doctors have said before..."

"I'm not paying those doctor's for nothing...they need to fix her." The man sounded irritated.

"I know dear and they will don't worry. Now eat your breakfast for now."

**xXx**

Kinana looked at herself in the mirror, the outfit was steam pressed and perfect. She just didn't feel right though...it was always like something was missing.

"Miss Kinana the car is waiting downstairs, shall we?" Jellal bowed to her.

Jellal noticed the blank stare in her eyes again. He was already warned that she was out of it, just like so many times before...

When the bright haired beauty stepped into the car; she sat down not sure where she was going.

Kinana felt a little strange, now pulling out of the huge driveway that she didn't remember. Why couldn't she remember anything?

Passing a amongst the cliffs overlooking the bright blue ocean; Kinana's heart ached in pain. She could feel the intense vibration thudding through her chest.

With an unknown tear running down her cheek; she turned to Jellal who was staring at her.

"Miss Kinana what is it?" He asked in a panic.

"I feel sad for some reason..." She turned her eyes back out the window.

Jellal looked at the young girl as if he didn't even know her. After so many years watching over her and trying to protect Kinana.

He wondered something must have been seriously bad for such an innocent girl to have to go through this.

He heard the rumors of Kinana's family but...he didn't think they were true stories.

**xXx**

"UUUGGHH!" Cobra woke up in a sweat with his heart racing. He tried to catch his breath as he wiped a hand over his wet hair.

"Not again..." He whispered to himself looking down at his hands that were now shaking.

He made a motion as if he was choking someone invisible; but who was he trying to kill?

Cobra lived a quiet life and kept to himself and the people he interacted with wasn't that big of a group.

Maybe he was meant to save someone in the process of killing them? He shook off the thought with a hiss.

Getting out of bed and opening the blinds; he revealed the sunlight of a new day. He saw the birds fly across the blue sky wondering where they were going.

Did they have a purpose in life...or were they just free spirits?

Cobra pounded a fist against the window pain; with the tears that just ran down his face.

Falling to the ground on his knees he began to hear voices surround him all in his head at once. Scenes that he never seen before so vivid in his mind; swirling around like a personal link to someone's life.

"Kinana...who are you?" Cobra whispered as he hunched down still on his knees like he was praying for an answer to fall upon him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the late updates and smaller chapters, when real life calls you real life really calls you. I apologize though I'm really trying my best to make these updates happen. I've just been so busy lately please forgive me Dx**

* * *

**xXx**

"What is your name?" A woman asked; sitting on a chair across from Kinana. Her blonde hair neatly in a bun with thick glasses and a fancy watch upon her wrist.

"Your watch...it looks expensive," Kinana looked at it like it wasn't the first time she's seen it. She looked back up at her therapist now who was blushing.

"Oh this old thing, it was actually a gift..."

"What is your name?" Kinana asked.

"My name isn't an issue right now, you are the one in this session." The woman hid her watch under her sleeves. Kinana could have sworn it was like she was hiding something.

"I think this session is over..." Kinana stood up.

"You can't be the one to announce that..." The woman stood up just as Kinana had.

"You're disgusting..." Kinana said without looking at the woman and heading out the door.

"How dare you; you little..." Before the woman could finish; Kinana slammed the door behind her.

"Finished so soon?" Jellal stood up, waiting outside of the office.

"I want to leave..." She said making her way down the hallway.

"As you wish." Jellal followed her.

The blonde therapist opened the door in an angry manner about to make a scene, but she saw no point when she saw Kinana already walking back to the elevators.

Jellal looked back at the woman once before heading into the sliding doors with Kinana. He wanted to know what had just happened in there?

Out in front of the building, Jellal opened the limo door for her before stepping into the car as well.

Looking out her window as the car made its way onto the busy street; Kinana saw a face that looked so familiar. She touched the window as if she was trying to reach out the person looking back to her.

But sadly the man only gave a smirk before heading into the building.

"Kinana what's wrong?" Jellal kept his eyes on her as she brought her hands back into her lap.

"It's nothing..." She stopped looking out the window.

**xXx**

Cobra walked down the streets after hallucinating a few more times. He found himself in front of a big building he had seen in the visions he's had before.

He noticed a sleek black limo making its way out; he thought it must be nice being rich. Although he knew well enough money never solved anything.

Stepping into the building and heading up to the front desk; he tried to get information about Kinana. He had seen her walk into the building and up the elevator.

"Excuse me can I get some help here?" He rang the bell that said for service. A man in a fancy business suit cut in front of him.

"Hi I would like to..."

"Hey pal I was here before you!" Cobra pushed the man aside.

Everyone looked confused around him as the man stumbled to the side.

"Whatever..." Cobra didn't stay long enough to see what happened next; instead he found the elevators and made his way to the top.

As Cobra reached his level; he stepped out into a long bright hallway. He took in the familiar frames on the wall and the cool scent of berries that circulated through the ventilated hall.

He looked through some of the plagues on the wall looking for a particular name that made sense to him.

Cobra came to a stop once he heard a woman's voice. He stood behind the door that was ajar and listened in on the voice he once heard before.

"Kinana may be forgetful but she's not stupid. She knows we're together so why hide it? I'm sorry...? How dare I _what_ exactly?... I have a right to call you at anytime, it isn't fair that I'm paying for all of this when I'm not _doing_ anything _wrong_! ...No please I don't want that... Yes I trust you but...it's just frustrating that we have to keep everything in the dark. Yes I understand, goodbye I love y-hello? Hello...?" The woman slammed the phone down as hard as she could before she began to cry.

Cobra walked back into the hallway feeling more confused than ever.

**xXx**

As Kinana made her way back up to her house, she could hear her parents arguing.

"Miss Kinana maybe it isn't such a good idea to walk in on all of that..." Jellal suggested. But as he spoke too soon here came all of "that" rushing out the front door.

"I'm going out for a bit." Kinana's mother waltzed through the door with her coat and her designer bag in hand. Jellal bowed to her politely before she made her way down the steps and got in her white new Benz.

Kinana made no sign of emotion as she walked into the place she was supposed to call her home.

"Hey princess, back so soon?" Her father greeted her, but his expression didn't look all too surprised.

"Why was mother upset?" Kinana avoided the question she was asked.

"Leave us," her father excused Jellal with a wave of his hand. The guard bowed once before taking his leave.

"Your therapist called me and it disturbed time I was spending with your mother. Why did you walk out of your session like that Kinana?" He put a hand on his hip as he made motions with his free one. Kinana only forgot her memories...she wasn't in kindergarten.

"How much money do therapists make?" She asked, once again side stepping another question.

"That's another thing, you need to stop answering my questions with another question. Your therapist said that you also did that with her today."

"I thought revealing clients information was forbidden? Isn't that what the privacy waver indicates?" Kinana replied the same. Her father sighed heavily while wiping a frustrated hand over his face.

"Just go to your room..."

Kinana did as she was told without a single argument back, because all she really wanted was to get to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**xXx**

_"You are so bad..."  
_

_"You know you like it." _

_"Are you sure no one is home?" _

_"I'm sure, Kinana and her mother are out right now. It's just you and me here, so we can make as much noise as we want." _

_Kinana watched as her father and their family therapist lay naked in her parents bed. _

_"What...are you doing...?" Kinana whispered loud enough that they both looked up and noticed her. _

_"Kinana...it's not what it looks like..." Her father put up his hands in defense. With tears running down her face, Kinana ran down the stairs and out the door. _

_"Kinana what's wrong...?" A faint voice asked as she ordered them to just get into the car. She revved the engine and sped down the drive way. _

_"Hey...you need to slow down on this turn Kinana...Kinana!" _

"It's time to wake up honey," Kinana opened her eyes and saw her mother looking down at her. The sun shined through her window which made her feel a little warm inside.

"You're back..." She said to her mother who stood up and looked away.

"Yes well, this is my home is it not?" Her mother cleared her throat and straightened her skirt from any wrinkles.

"One day...you might not call this a home..." Kinana looked down at her hands. Her mother noticed the sadness in her daughter's voice.

"Stop talking none sense and get ready, the day has already woken up. It's time for you to do the same." She forced a smile before exiting the room.

Kinana looked out of the window overlooking the ocean.

Her dreams felt like her own memories flooding back to her in pieces. But who was that faint voice calling to her?

**xXx**

Cobra woke up as usual, feeling as confused as ever.

In the beginning pieces were always missing in his dream, but this time if felt as if some pieces were being put together.

He knew her name...Kinana. And he got a faint glimpse of how she looked now but...it still wasn't enough to know who she really was.

Cobra wondered was knowing this person so important?

He questioned _why_ was this so important?

He sighed as he got out of bed and looked out his window again.

Everyday felt like it was on repeat.

His routine would be to get up, think of this mystery girl, and look out of his window as if thinking something might have changed for him.

But all he sees when he looks out of his window are the same birds every morning.

Cobra felt frustrated. He shouted out the window, letting everything out.

**xXx**

Kinana got into the car quietly as Jellal took a seat next to her.

"I don't want to go back to therapy..." She announced to him.

Jellal looked at her before looking away. His orders were clear, bring Miss Kinana to her daily appointments and make sure she came home safely.

"Well if not there, then where do you wish to go?" He looked back at her and asked.

Kinana thought for a moment before looking at him and saying, "I wish to go to the beach..."

Seconds later Jellal informed the driver of their new destination.

Kinana looked out of the window the entire way to the beach, she wanted to know more. She wanted to regain her memories and talking to some tramp in therapy wasn't going to cut it.

Minutes later, the driver parked the car in an empty stall and announced their arrival.

Jellal got out of the car and headed to the other side and opened the door for Kinana.

Once out of the car, Kinana could feel the soft breeze from the ocean pass onto her face. She breathed it in as if maybe her memories would come to her by smell.

"I want to dip my feet into the ocean...alone." She said to Jellal who had a hard time letting her go off like that.

"I'll be watching you..."

"I'm not a felon..." Kinana gave him an annoyed look as she gave him her shoes.

"I know but..." Before Jellal could continue, she had gone off and headed for the shore.

Kinana reached the water and stood at the line right where the waves reached on the sand. She stared out into the ocean and just wanted to know why this felt like happiness to her?

The way the waves went over her bare feet was like something she should remember.

She closed her eyes and opened her arms, letting the salt air take control of her whole being.

_"This is the closest to titanic you're ever going to get with me." Kinana saw herself standing as she was...but this time a guy stood behind her holding her from behind. _

_She found herself laughing,_ _"I'm surprised you actually watched that movie with me." She smiled. _

_"Well it wasn't entirely bad, I found out that movie is just like our story." He held her close now.  
_

_"How do you mean?" _

_"You're the rich girl and I'm like the handsome and daring poor guy." _

_"I really don't think that Titanic is what we should compare our love to." Kinana laughed. _

_"Why not? It was an epic love story wasn't it?" _

_"I guess." Kinana turned her head to look up at him. _

_"You better guess." He whispered close to her lips before kissing her deeply. _

"KINANA? KINANA!" Jellal shouted as he ran over to her. Kinana had fallen from where she was, unconscious in the sand.

**xXx**

Cobra looked out into the ocean, he waited for a sign.

He had come here without even knowing why.

As he walked along the pier he felt his heart vibrate, every step he took felt strange. But he didn't stop going.

His strides turned into a full blown run as he made his way down towards the beach.

He stopped from afar, seeing a girl with her arms wide open and smiling. She had her eyes closed as if she was reminiscing a nice memory.

Seeing this, made Cobra's whole body vibrate now. His head ears began to ring, making him hold his head in pain.

Through all the ringing he heard someone shouting as he fell to his knees.

"KINANA!" Cobra looked up to where the girl laid on the sand now, a guy ran up to her calling her name.

"Ki...na...na...?" He stifled out.

Slowly he began to drift off into the sirens in his head, and the scenery around him began to fade.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I've been taking long with my updates, been really busy Dx. But I am slowly trying to recover, so thank you for keeping up with me!**

* * *

**xXx**

Cobra woke up to a loud boat siren going off.

He sat up in a scared panic to his TV, which was playing titanic. He grabbed his remote and turned it off before noticing he was now in his bed. _  
_

As usual the window called to him, and outside there were the same birds that always seemed to be flying.

He now wondered maybe those birds weren't free spirits at all if they always went to the same spot in the morning.

A phone going to voice mail suddenly broke his routine.

_"Cobra, its Angel...I know you're going through something right now. I'm not too sure how to go about it but we're all worried about you. We all miss you...and just know that we're all here for you. I'm here for you..." _There was a click before she completely hung up.

"Angel..." Cobra said right before he got to his knees in agony. His head started to spin as pictures of that girl Kinana flooded into his brain.

**xXx**

"What did she say to you to let her go off to the beach?" Kinana heard her mother fussing at Jellal behind her bedroom door.

"I'm very sorry madam, I made the decision on my own impulse. Miss Kinana seemed so depressed lately that I thought she needed some fun."

"That wasn't your choice to make Jellal. I have told you time and time again, Kinana is to go to her appointments and come straight home."

"Yes Madam..."

There was a pause before she continued.

"We will keep this between us, I don't need anymore problems arising from this."

"Understood." Jellal replied.

A few moments later, Kinana watched her door open and found Jellal on the other side.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he walked over to her where she sat up in bed.

"Why did you cover for me?" She asked as he took a seat at the edge of her bed.

"Because it was the right thing to do." He shrugged.

"No it wasn't...you should have told her the truth."

"And what good would that have done?"

Kinana got out of her bed and made her way over to her window slowly.

"They're afraid of me you know..."

"Why would they be afraid of you?" Jellal looked up at her with cautious eyes.

"Because I have all of daddy's secrets locked away in here, and my mother is scared of what I know of them all. If I expose the truth to people...don't you think my mother's reputation would be ruined?" Kinana looked at him again with a wicked smile.

"I think you should get back to bed and sleep..."

"And I think...that you're afraid of me too," Kinana walked over to him in her night gown, still smiling as she put her hands around his neck slowly.

"Kinana..." Jellal kept in his sadness of seeing her like this.

"Or is it...that you're in love with me?" She snickered, "It makes sense...when you first started to work for my family, you had a red head who used to visit you on your days off. I always wondered what happened to her?"

Kinana caressed his face slowly before going in for a kiss. Jellal let her kiss him, just as she did however...he stuck a needle into her.

"Why do you always..." She ran off track with what she was saying as she started to become limp in his arms.

While trying to put her back into her bed, Jellal finally came to tears.

He held onto an unconscious Kinana while he cried out for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Jellal's Story.**

* * *

**xXx**

"So wait, you got a job as a live in doctor? Who even has that kind of money nowadays?" Ultear asked Jellal.

"Are you actually considering it though?" Gray countered.

"I actually already told them yes, and I start in a few days." Jellal gave a shy smile.

"Wait you already told them yes?" Erza stood up in shock.

"Well yes...I need the money. Being a medical student right out of college, I have loans to pay off. With this job I can pay back everything I owe and plus gain experience for the future."

"That's the spirit!" Ultear cheered. Erza sat back down wondering what kind of rich family would even consider having a med student live with them so easily...

**xXx**

"Whoa..." Jella said as his cab dropped him in front of a luxurious home. It was like something out of a movie or something.

"Welcome, you must be Jellal." A butler came walking over in all seriousness, "follow me." He was lead into the home and right into the huge living room where a woman stood up and shook his hand.

"Thank you for coming, we were worried that you were going to decline our offer. Please, have a seat." The woman said before nodding the butler off duty.

"I'm sorry, 'we'?" Jellal said as he took a seat.

"My husband and I...he's at a meeting right now so he couldn't be here. We had so many live in doctors and nurses but none of them could handle the job unfortunately..."

"May I ask...who I will be caring for?" Jellal asked with curiosity after hearing how so many people had to decline.

"No of course, come with me." They both got up and headed into the garden out back.

"You will be caring for my lovely daughter, Kinana." What Jellal saw in front of him shocked him. When he said he was taking care of someone, he thought it was someone sickly. But Kinana didn't look nothing of that description.

What he saw was a girl who seemed so carefree, smiling as she picked flowers from her garden.

"I'll let the two of you meet, I have to be somewhere. If you need anything more, the butler Henry or our lead maid Nessa can help you."

After he was left alone with Kinana, he walked over to her slowly.

"Hello Kinana..." He said.

She looked up to him with her innocent eyes.

"You must be my new caretaker, Jellal. It's nice to meet you." She smiled and gave her hand to shake.

"Yeah, same..." He shook her hand and wondered how this girl needed to be watched twenty-four seven.

"We must be close in age, I never had a young doctor before." She smiled.

"Well don't worry, I will be here for you whenever you need me. Don't let my age fool you, I've been on this block for a while now." He smiled back.

Kinana giggled.

"Then for your future help, please take this token of my gratitude." She handed him a red rose. When he went to grab the stem however, he pricked himself on accident.

"I'm so sorry, I thought I had gotten rid of all the thorns." She took a handkerchief from her pocket and wrapped it around his finger.

"It's fine, really..." Jellal looked into her eyes.

"I'll go get a band-aid." Kinana said, making him look away and realize what he almost did.

**xXx**

After a month passed by, the two became good friends. Despite their own positions they were in.

"Jellal, why didn't you wake me up?" Kinana asked as she entered his room playfully.

"It's the weekend, it's both of our days off." He smiled at her while he packed a small bag.

"Are you meeting that cute red head again? Last time she came over, I knew something was going on between the two of you." Kinana sat on his bed with a smile.

"Her name is Erza and yes I am. But it's with a bunch of our other friends, I should be back tomorrow morning if all goes as planned."

"That's nasty..." Kinana made a face.

"I think you need a boyfriend," Jellal joked with her.

"I do have one." Her expression changed suddenly, without him noticing.

"Right, I'll see you later." He patted her on the back before heading out.

Hours later Jellal found himself in the restaurant reunited with his dear friends once again.

"Finally man, we needed to get you back to reality. Somewhere you really belonged." Gray put his beer in the air with cheers.

"Hey, the hills aren't that bad man." Jellal laughed.

"Oh please, those people only care about themselves. And every time they divide us 'valley' people from the 'hill' people, it reminds me of The Hills Have Eyes movie. And you know in that movie everyone dies." Ultear shook her head slowly.

"Not everyone dies," Erza laughed.

"Majority then, there." Ultear laughed back as they all started eating their food.

**xXx**

"Tonight was fun right?" Erza said as she brushed her teeth. She and Jellal were staying in a hotel with their friends. It was supposed to be Gray and him sharing a room but then Ultear decided to go with Gray and leave Jellal room less.

"Yeah," Jellal chuckled as he checked messages on his phone.

"Damn, twenty missed calls? Aren't you Mr. Popular?" Erza said when she got out of the bathroom and took a peak behind his back.

"It's Kinana's mother..." He said before calling her back.

_"Thank god Jellal, I need you to come back here right now! Right now!" _She hung up.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked.

"I need to get back something happened, are you going to be okay?" Jellal asked as he packed his things up.

"Yeah I'll be-" Before she could finish he was out the door.

"-Okay..." Erza sighed.

**xXx**

"You caused this other relapse!"

"What the hell are you talking about, I wasn't even home!"

"That's just it, you're **_never _**home anymore are you?!"

Jellal could hear the couple of the house fighting as soon as he walked through the door.

"Hello?" He called out.

"Jellal, where the hell have you been?"

"Madam I'm so sorry, I went into town. I thought this was okay since I had the weekend off..."

"You do but we expected you to at least be around in case something like this happened. Kinana is having one of her memory relapses and refuses to let anyone into her room."

"I'll go talk to her." Jellal bowed before heading upstairs to her room.

"Kinana...it's me..." He knocked on the door. He listened in through the door and heard voices, he felt confused as he opened the door slowly.

He looked behind the door, making cautious movements. Sitting on the floor in front of the door there she was, rocking herself back and fourth while covering her ears and whispering to herself.

_Memory relapse...? _Jellal thought for a minute, thinking that couldn't be right.

"Kinana..?" He said before fully entering her room now.

"He told you it was the last time right? So maybe it's not what you think it is..."

_"Are you stupid? Of course what you saw was right Kinana, he's a liar after all!" _

That second voice of hers, didn't scare Jellal off like it did to the rest of the doctors and nurses. They all thought she was possessed by some demon and just heard voices.

But Jellal knew this wasn't supernatural, and Kinana had no such thing as a memory loss problem.

"Kinana look at me..." Jellal crouched down in front of her slowly.

It took her a few minutes before she actually noticed him there.

"Jellal...?" That innocent face he once saw before, stared back at him for an instant before it got over shadowed with her second being.

_"You lied to me, you said you would be here whenever I needed you. But where were you huh? Off playing with some bimbo in the city!" She hissed. _

"You're right...I did say that and I'm sorry. I promise you it won't ever happen again Kinana, come here." He put his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug.

She shook with fear right before crying into his shirt and letting everything go. An hour later she was in her bed asleep.

"You're the first person to not freak out over her illness..." Kinana's mother came into the room.

"Oh, you mean her memory loss syndrome?" Jellal secretly rolled his eyes.

"My husband and I found out about her disorder two years ago. At the time Kinana had been studying abroad. One day, her teacher called us saying Kinana has had a major panic attack. So we flew over to see if she was okay, she said she was fine when we saw her. A month later she had another attack, and this time it was her friend who called us. The second time we flew out...I could tell my daughter wasn't okay at all."

Jellal could see the tears forming now.

"We took our daughter to the best doctors, asking why she kept having these panic attacks and if there was a way to cure her. When they did some tests on her, they found out something much more serious. They said she had a personality disorder. Being that our own reputations were on the line, we decided to keep this hush hush and got her on some medications. We hired people to stay by her side during her last year of school abroad so we didn't have anyone questioning us. When she finished we brought her back home."

"From the day I started working here, you've been telling me that she had memory loss. Why tell me that instead of the truth?"

"We know how the hospitals and school programs work. Every time they hear about Kinana, the truth about her illness and our family...they decline the offer. I know you've heard about our family already, I didn't want her condition to be the icing on the came for you."

Jellal looked at Kinana, sound asleep. She wasn't wrong about that. If he hadn't gotten to know Kinana first...he probably wouldn't have taken this job.

**xXx**

"Jellal, where have you been? I've been calling you like none-stop." Erza said on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I've just been super busy."

"Are you okay? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is fine, look I need to go." He hung up the phone before getting into the backseat with Kinana.

He ushered the driver to start the car so they could be on their way.

"Where are we going today?" Kinana asked.

"Today we can do whatever you want to do." He smiled softly.

"Really?" Her eyes sparkled up at him.

"Yes." He nodded. He loved to see her smile.


End file.
